Asas Quebradas
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Kanon sabe que seu irmão só fica seguro debaixo de suas asas, e um dia longe delas pode resultar em catástrofes. Como dizem que o bater das asas de uma borboleta pode causar um tufão do outro lado do mundo...
1. O motivo que me faz sorrir

**Asas Quebradas**

**O motivo que me faz sorrir**

_-Você sabe que tem algo de errado..._

_-Não, não tem. Ouvir isso é um absurdo... E você é nosso amigo, Milo. Não pode acusar algo que nem eu sei que existe._

_-Kanon, sim, você__** tem **__noção disso, mas não quer admitir, afinal, é o Saga._

_-Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Acho melhor eu ir andando, e nos falamos depois._

_-Termina o seu café..._

_-Me deu dor de cabeça, e ainda tenho algumas coisas para comprar para a minha casa._

_-Está... Bem, nos falamos depois, cara._

_-Tchau, Milo._

**x-x-x**

Aquela conversa com o Milo não quer sair da minha cabeça. Não sou obrigado a ouvir blasfêmias contra Saga. Eu **não** vi nada daquilo, portanto _nada_ daquilo existe. Ele é meu irmão, meu amor. **Simplesmente**, não.

Absurdos. Mesmo depois do que aconteceu. Foi só... Um ataque de raiva e ciúme dele... _Só_. Ele é mais tranquilo do que eu, mas até pessoas calmas às vezes explodem, não é?

_Não é_?

**x-x-x**

-Kanon, o que você quer jantar? – Ele sorriu, carinhosamente e tocou em meu rosto com as pontas de seus dedos. Como sempre fazia.

-Hm... Hambúrguer! – Ri, talvez fosse inesperado, há semanas ele não me ouvia falar de lanches devido a breve dieta que fazíamos para ficarmos em forma, embora ele não precise.

-Você comprou né? – Ele ameaçou de levantar e eu suspirei triste. Também por vê-lo ter que se afastar de mim naquele instante. Os olhos claros dele se encontraram com o meu no segundo seguinte. -Kan, você parece triste. – A expressão dele se fechou como a minha, era literalmente um espelho naqueles instantes. –Fala o que houve? – Ele tornou a sentar aos meus pés, em cima do sofá, enquanto eu abraçava os meus joelhos.

-É que... – Balancei a cabeça em negativa, desistindo de complementar, mas uma dúvida pairou em minha cabeça. – Nada. Amor... Se você não se sentisse bem de alguma forma... Você me diria, não é mesmo?

O vi juntar as sobrancelhas, quieto, mas não compreendendo minha indagação. Não queria complementar o que talvez eu precisasse falar, e também não podia mencionar o encontro que tive com Milo pela manhã. Saga teria muito ciúme, e eu não quero rever a cena da semana passada.

-Hum... Não me sentisse bem? Por quê? Bom, meu anjo, você sabe que eu diria. Eu conto tudo para você. – Eu sorri levemente, apesar do que eu sentia em meu coração. –Mas porque essa pergunta...? É por causa da minha crise de ciúme quinta passada? Milo é nosso amigo, de muitos anos... Mas ele é bastante folgado. E mais bonito do que eu... – O vi emburrar, aquilo foi lindo e meu sorriso por fim foi autêntico e apaixonado, sem a preocupação de segundos atrás.

-Milo não chega aos seus pés. – Me remexi no sofá, ajoelhando e abraçando-o em sua cintura. –Não queria tê-lo visto bravo. – De uma maneira que eu jamais vi o meu Saga.

-Desculpe por aquilo... Eu...

-Não fala nada. – O interrompi. Por mais receio que eu tivesse sentido, ele estava enciumado, e eu senti o amor dele.

Logo depois eu toquei nos lábios dele com os meus, em um selinho delicado, cuidadoso, e ambos sorrimos. Mas algo em mim não queria admitir que Milo estivesse certo.

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora.**

A idéia surgiu no meio do meu almoço. E bom, comecei com um POV do Kanon, porém aviso, e posso dizer que será o único capítulo em FP. Já havia tido essa idéia a um tempo, na realidade, mas por acreditar que fosse terrivelmente absurda, eu desconsiderei. E foi proveniente de um fanart que me fez surgir o que ocorrerá nos próximos capítulos.


	2. Ein Hauch von Menschlichkeit

**Asas Quebradas**

**Ein Hauch von Menschlichkeit**

Os dois lances de escada que davam para a porta de seu apartamento pareceram um tanto quanto longos naquela pressa de voltar para casa, cansado. Ao chegar à porta, se abaixou, segurando a mochila de um lado de seu ombro para buscar as correspondências acima do tapete. Olhou rapidamente, notando uma correspondência de seu banco, uma propaganda e uma conta de telefone. Suspirou, para tornar-se inexpressivo, depois, passou as cartas para a mão que anteriormente segurou sua mochila, e com a outra, buscou a chave dentro de seu bolso, colocado anteriormente para não ter que buscar na bagunça de sua mochila, e por fim, entrou aliviado, em casa.

Desfez de seus tênis, trancando a porta e adentrando a casa. Sentiu um aroma adocicado percebendo que seu irmão estava na cozinha e preparando alguma surpresa. Apressou seus passos, ansioso para revê-lo e curioso para saber o que ele fazia. Acabou largando seus pertences na porta da cozinha, notando também que enquanto ele cozinhava, havia deixado seu celular tocando algumas músicas, do gosto de ambos. Então, o mais velho percebeu a presença do gêmeo.

-Saga! – Falou o mais novo, com alegria.

-Amor. – Ao tempo que a distância entre eles se extinguiu, um beijo rápido aconteceu.

-O que está fazendo? – Kanon observou alguns ingredientes dispostos à bancada, mas seu foco foi um pote com algumas lascas de barra de chocolate para culinária. Não pensou e seus dedos já roubavam as amostras.

-Kan! Que mão leve! – Brincou, forjando uma bronca ao ver a cena. À sua frente, iniciava a mistura para fazer uma cobertura. –Na volta do trabalho, passei na livraria aqui perto e vi esse livro... – Maneou com a cabeça, indicando o livro de culinária na bancada ao oposto de onde estava, com seu celular. O volume estava aberto na receita que fazia e Kanon acompanhou o movimento, e enquanto degustava inocentemente o doce rapinado, foi ver as páginas abertas.

-Bolo de chocolate com calda de ganache? É para sobremesa ou é para usar em mim? – Usou da inocência e Saga gargalhou.

-É óbvio que farei calda a mais, né amor.

-Você não faz nada sem segundas intenções.

-E o que achou, foi uma boa escolha?

-Acho que não precisa de resposta. – A mão limpa folheava curiosamente as outras receitas, maquinando algumas para planos futuros.

-Não sei, de repente está enjoado de chocolate novamente...

-uh-uh. Não estou. – Negou, tornando a página repousada e indo até ele, ficando do seu lado. A ponta de seu dedo indicador estava ainda entre os lábios, ao limpar o resquício do chocolate ter derretido com o calor da sua mão. O irmão o olhou.

-Kanon, você está me deixando com tesão chupando seu dedo desse jeito.

-Quero seduzi-lo. – O mais novo riu, divertido com aquela situação.

-Novamente? Durante 24 horas me sinto seduzido. – Riu ao canto dos lábios.

-Faça o meu bolo. – Ainda o olhava, mas indicou com o dedo para que ele voltasse ao trabalho. –É uma ordem.

-Só faço se eu ganhar um beijo.

-É assim?

-É. – Kanon tomou uma expressão fingida de ter sido contrariado em uma ordem, pegou um pequeno pedaço de chocolate novamente e pôs entre os lábios. Aproximando-se mais do namorado, empurrou suavemente com seu corpo, o dele, fazendo com que o outro se afastasse o suficiente para que o mais novo ficasse preso entre ele e a bancada. Enquanto um observava as ações, o outro levou à nuca do gêmeo, sua mão, trazendo delicadamente o rosto do mais velho para perto de si. Percebendo a malícia e a brincadeira sugestiva que ocorreria ali, Saga sorriu maliciosamente e entreabriu os lábios, quando sentiu o doce também em sua boca, ao que ambos dividiam o pequeno chocolate.

Houve um breve momento para ambos comerem, e então um verdadeiro beijo seguiu em diante. O mais novo inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, enquanto sentia o mais velho lhe explorar sua boca, também sentindo as mãos dele lhe envolverem a cintura, pressionando-o mais contra seu corpo. Era um beijo lento, apaixonado e cheio de desejo que se estendeu até que ambos perdessem o fôlego.

**x-x-x**

-Está melhor, amor?

-Sim, era uma preocupação tola. – O mais novo arrumou seu copo acima da mesinha ao lado da cama. A mão de seu gêmeo acariciava delicadamente sua barriga desnuda por debaixo do edredom. Em seguida, a mão do mais novo subiu pelo braço do outro enquanto se virava de frente para ele. –Mas... Tem mais uma coisa que não... Consegui falar no jantar.

-E o que é? – Os dedos desceram pela lateral de seu corpo, acariciando com as unhas, a coxa dele cujo dono se arrepiou brandamente naquela carícia que não era maliciosa.

-Tem uma conferência amanhã à noite, precisarei ir... – Olhava-o com cautela, lamentando pelo fato que teria de ficar algumas horas longe.

-... Onde será? – Perguntou, após segundos em silêncio, desagradando-se com a notícia.

-_Thessaloníki_. – Respondeu o mais novo, ao levar a mão para o tórax também desnudo, do namorado. –Irei ao fim da tarde e voltarei no dia seguinte. Espero ser antes do almoço. É um _chef _inglês que virá para cá, e meu chefe pediu para que eu fosse e trouxesse as novidades. – Fez uma pausa, deitando de costas na cama, mas seu olhar tornando ao namorado.

-Terá mesmo que ir, não é mesmo? – Igualmente lamentou a notícia desagradável para si.

-Ninguém mais queria ir, acredita? O restaurante vai arcar com a viagem, mas palestra né, e ninguém tem saco. – Riu.

-Dorme fácil. – Também riu, breve.

-Mas vou ligar para você quando eu chegar lá. – O mais novo afastou um pouco o cobertor, para poder sentar no colo do namorado. Havia malícia em sua expressão, e então, trouxe um pouco da coberta para cobrir parte de ambos. –Quando sair, antes de dormir... – Cada mão dele se apoiou em um lado da cabeça do mais velho. Seu sorriso era sádico enquanto se inclinava até os lábios dele. –Aí faremos amor pelo telefone, o que acha? – Riu sensual, enquanto o outro o observava. Saga apoiou-se em ambas as nádegas do gêmeo, no momento que acariciava a região.

-Você não perde a chance... Não, é, bebê?

-Culpa sua ter me deixado com tesão quando cheguei e então ter me trocado por um bolo bobo.

-Mas você que me _ordenou_ que eu continuasse a sua sobremesa!

-Então agora eu _ordeno_ que se cale. – Novamente, sorriu sádico, ainda mais, enquanto se movimentou no colo do namorado, lhe arrancando um suspiro de prazer pela insinuação.

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora.**

Kanon no controle hm. 3

Ainda mais suspense pelo que irá acontecer. rs Sei que esse capítulo foi fofo e empolgante de escrever...

Subtítulo em alemão: Um Toque de Humanidade.


	3. Os gritos são silenciosos

**Asas Quebradas**

**Os gritos são silenciosos**

-Amor, boa viagem.

-Vou sentir tanta saudade sua, meu bebê. Mas eu ligarei logo que chegar ao hotel.

-Irei esperar, está bem? – O mais velho circundou os ombros do mais novo para um abraço apertado e já cheio de saudade. Aproximou os lábios de sua orelha. –Eu amo você, minha vida. Sem você eu não sou nada.

-Eu também te amo. Tanto que dói, Sa... – Um de seus braços o circundou em retribuição, enquanto a outra mão segurava a pequena mala de rodas. –Isso é doloroso...

-Sim, mas daqui a pouco nos falamos e matamos um pouco dessa saudade. – Kanon se afastou daquele abraço, sorrindo apaixonado e triste.

-Sim, meu amor, sim. E Saga, se cuida na minha ausência, está bem?

-Eu digo o mesmo, e é claro que me cuidarei. – Ambos trocaram um olhar entristecido, porém apaixonado, e Saga então lhe roubou um beijo rápido. –Vou atrasar você. – Kanon tornou a sorrir.

-Eu não estou lá muito empolgado em ir. – Houve um silêncio entre ambos quando se iniciou dentro do aeroporto, a chamada para os embarques em últimos momentos, e o do geminiano, era um deles. Suspirou longamente, fitando o namorado mais uma vez.

-Sua hora... – Antes que o mais novo se afastasse, Saga segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, e beijou sua testa demoradamente. – Boa viagem.

-Obrigado, meu amor. – Um permaneceu ali, cruzando os braços, odiando aquela despedida e o fato de vê-lo longe de seu peito. O outro, em seu saguão, embarcava, ora e outra olhando para trás.

Tentava não transparecer, mas não só havia saudade e tristeza por aquela viagem quase forçada, mas havia preocupação e dúvida. Algo em seu peito batia com medo, um medo de que seria a última vez que veria Saga e seu sorriso. Aquilo doeu, e se forçou a dissimular as lágrimas teimosas.

**x-x-x**

Estacionou o carro em frente à entrada do prédio em que morava com seu irmão e namorado. Tirou os óculos escuros, jogando-o no banco do lado. Precisava comprar algumas coisas para si e para Kanon, e ia aproveitar aquela tarde. Então ia voltar ao apartamento para buscar o que realmente precisava para a compra.

Fechou a porta do carro, girando a chave, já sentindo a saudade de Kanon bater dolorosamente. Não suportava ficar minutos longe dele, quanto mais literalmente quilômetros. Admitia ser grudento e chato, mas seu gêmeo era _literalmente_ sua vida.

Passou então pelos portões e adentrou o hall. Como seu apartamento era no primeiro andar e dois por andar, não quis pegar o elevador, foi até as escadas e segundos depois, entrava em sua casa.

-Mas o quê? – Assustou-se ao ver Milo encostado ao seu sofá. –O que está fazendo aqui, cara?

-Saga. – Deu um sorriso carinhoso, mas seu semblante era sério. O geminiano então notou mais duas pessoas perto do terraço. Vestiam branco.

-Milo, você pode me explicar...?

-Cadê o Kanon? – Se afastou do sofá e foi até o amigo.

-Ele foi viajar. A trabalho... Ele te falou que ia.

-Não me recordava do horário. – Mentiu descaradamente para depois respirar fundo, triste. –Saga, você sabe que eu amo muito você e o Kanon, não sabe? São meus melhores amigos. – O mais velho consentiu de expressão fechada e desconfiada. Muito. –E sabe que eu só quero o bem de vocês dois.

-Corta o papo e fala de uma vez, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Então olhou para os dois, médicos, pelo que pôde presumir. E aquilo lhe deixou visivelmente preocupado.

-Kanon sabe que você anda um pouco... Conturbado, e como seu amigo, eu me preocupo com o bem-estar de vocês dois. Ele andou me contando algumas situações, e eu mesmo já presenciei algumas, que me deixou assustado... Sei que algumas situações você não se recorda, e é esse o meu medo... Você fazer coisas ainda piores e não saber o que foi capaz. Não suportaria ver Kanon sofrer por sua culpa.

-O que está querendo dizer? Camus sabe disso? Milo, o que você está fazendo? – Obteve silêncio, e observou um manear de cabeça do escorpiano que fez os dois homens de branco virem ao seu encontro.

-As coisas podem ficar mais fáceis se você aceitar calmamente.

-Aceitar? – Cada um se colocou do lado do geminiano, segurando seus braços. Estava sem ação, não entendendo o que realmente _acontecia_ ali. –Milo, você está me.. Internando? Eu não sou louco.

-Internando, não. Acredito que você só precisa de um tempo para cuidar de você. Kanon concorda comigo.

-... Kanon? – Ao perceber o que começava a se iniciar ali dentro do apartamento, sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver Milo comandar aquilo. Seu melhor amigo deixou claro que não o via em completa sanidade, mas ao ouvir o nome de seu gêmeo fez seu coração sentir-se comprimido dentro de seu peito. Seus braços eram segurados com firmeza, força e sem delicadeza. Toques estranhos. –É mentira. Kanon jamais concordaria com isso.

-Mas eu conversei com ele ontem de manhã...

-Kanon não faria isso. – Seus olhos estavam marejados. Já havia se desligado do que acontecia ali dentro.

-... Então é melhor colocar você em um lugar que tenha um tempo reservado para se cuidar.

-Kanon...

Milo olhava a cena conturbado. Tentava ser frio, seco, mas doía ter tomado àquela decisão. Estava preocupado, muito com os seus amigos. Sabia que Kanon se preocupava com as constantes mudanças súbitas no comportamento de seu irmão. Algumas vezes também ouvia, outras via, e como alguém próximo à família, temia.

Olhou para Saga, via o moreno já em lágrimas e não se debatia. Via-o perdido em sua expressão. Pôs as mãos em seu próprio rosto, consternado com a situação. Sabia que as coisas se tornariam difíceis para os três dali a diante, mas prezava Kanon e Saga o suficiente para tomar partido em algo que acreditava ser grave.

-... Podem leva-lo. – Demorou a dizer, e quando disse, suas palavras saíram embargadas.

Saga não o olhava mais. Entender que Kanon havia permitido que fosse internado, juntamente com seu melhor amigo, era muito mais que seu coração podia aguentar.

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora.**

O ódio pelo Milo será coletivo.

Claro, que Milo sem Camus é inexistente e o aquariano fará sua participação em breve. As palavras do aquariano valem mais do que as do Milo. Só a dica...

E Kanon_ sente_ as coisas. E quando ele souber...


	4. O tom da sombra

**Asas Quebradas**

**O tom da sombra**

_-Não pude esperar que você tomasse alguma decisão. Coisas assim não aguardam, Kanon._

-COMO É? – A voz do geminiano ecoou pelo quarto do hotel. Aquela altura da notícia já tinha as mãos trêmulas e ódio na voz e expressão. –Estou pegando a _merda_ do meu avião em meia hora. – Sua voz se tornou baixa, falando entre os dentes. –E eu sei onde fica a _merda_ desse hospital, vou para lá em seguida. E você e eu, Milo, iremos conversar sério. – Foi seco e grosseiro em sua voz, não aguardando resposta, desligou o aparelho celular, encerrando a ligação. –Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! Porra. – Com a mala aos seus pés, colocou uma das mãos no rosto, tentando recolocar sua sanidade no lugar, porque calma, não poderia e não conseguiria ter naquele momento.

Sem mais demorar, pegou a alça de sua bagagem, e saiu do quarto, para seu _check out_. E enquanto aguardava, sentiu em seu âmago a sensação de quando partiu a dúvida de que algo estava para acontecer com seu gêmeo. E aconteceu. Não pensava em Milo, de tanto que era seu ódio pelo amigo, apenas se preocupava com Saga, estando em um hospital psiquiátrico, tinha noção do que poderia acontecer com ele lá dentro.

Não permitiria que ele permanecesse, o salvaria.

**x-x-x**

Encostado à parede, aos centímetros que dividia com a janela, observava o céu nublado. Havia estado ao jardim poucas horas atrás, sentira o cheiro da chuva que se aproximava na região. Piscava lentamente, sonolento, mas sabia que era por conta dos remédios. Fortes, entorpeciam seu corpo para manter-se tranquilo e calmo. _Do quê?_ Perguntava-se. Suas mãos nunca se levantaram à entes queridos, muito menos a desconhecidos. Não podia acreditar que era considerado uma ameaça, que Kanon o considerava tal ameaça a ponto de interna-lo.

Só pensava nele. Em seu amor, em seu irmão. E as palavras de Milo ainda rodeavam sua mente, mas do escorpiano, sua decepção já lhe dava outros olhos ao loiro. Um desconhecido. Jamais faria mal ao seu gêmeo, mas se deu conta de que ele tinha esse medo.

Talvez fosse mesmo para estar ali. Sua mente estava em outro lugar. Um lugar em que Kanon lhe sorria. Lembranças de quando eram mais novos surgiam constantemente, um lugar só dos dois. Seus olhos tornaram a se encher de lágrimas, uma delas seguiu por seu rosto em silêncio, como seus pensamentos, quanto sua boca que não proferira nenhuma palavra desde o dia anterior. Talvez quisesse morrer. Não fazia nem vinte e quatro horas preso dentro daquele cubículo pálido, mas para si, já haviam se tornado uma eternidade. Talvez também permitisse ser entorpecido, assim, seu fim chegaria mais rápido. Sem Kanon, e com seu amado tendo uma percepção que considerava distorcida, nada mais fazia sentido.

Ouviu a porta metálica de seu dormitório ranger, reconheceu que alguém entrava. Fechou os olhos por instante. _Mais remédios não, eu suplico_. Pensou consigo, mas manteve-se sem mexer-se dali. Olhar o céu lhe dava a liberdade que já não tinha mais. Também já não se importava mais consigo, portanto, se fosse um médico ali entrando, tanto fazia.

-Visita para você, Saga. - Não houve uma palavra ali. Nenhuma ação. –Dez minutos, senhor. – O médico disse em um tom mais baixo, mas Saga não se preocupou em saber o porquê, permaneceu em seu horizonte e em seus pensamentos.

Kanon tornou a tremer. Em meio ao nervoso pela tristeza, levou uma mão até os próprios lábios, na tentativa frustrada de conter de forma silenciosa seu choro de dor. Ao ver Saga naquela posição, perdido, e pouco ligando o que acontecia ali dentro, não evitou fungar, quebrando o silêncio.

O mais velho ouviu aquele choro ora discreto e ora notável, e baixou seu olhar, ainda não fazia idéia de quem era. Seus movimentos eram lentos, seus olhos movimentavam-se lentamente. Então virou seu rosto, e viu seu amado Kanon, diante dos seus olhos. O contato visual foi breve, tornando a olhar as nuvens.

-Não... Precisava ter ido viajar... Só para fugir do problema. – A voz não era tão lenta, mas era séria, fria.

O mais novo se pôs a chorar ainda mais diante do que ouviu. A frieza evidente em seu amado lhe comprimiu o coração, mesmo não compreendendo o porquê daquelas palavras afiadas. –Do que está... Falando, Sa? – A voz era embargada, em timbre baixo, confuso. Deu poucos passos em direção a ele. Viu seu irmão distinto do Saga que convivia. Pálido, de olhar perdido, expressão fria, completamente enfermo.

-Me internar foi fácil, se viajou achando que seria difícil de suportar... Pergunte ao Milo, foi rápido, fácil e indolor. Para ele. – Kanon entreabriu os lábios, compreendendo o rumo que aquela conversa se iniciou.

-O que ele disse?

-O que importa? Estou aqui, como vocês quiseram.

-Você acha que eu arquitetei isso?

-Ele disse que você concordou. – Por um breve momento, tornou a olhá-lo, vazio. O mais novo desviou o olhar, cessando seu choro por instantes, olhando em volta e balançando a cabeça em negativa.

-Milo nunca me disse em internação. Ele agiu sozinho. Eu jamais desejei vê-lo em um lugar assim. Você tendo alguma coisa ou não. E soube que você estava aqui, hoje de manhã. Acabei de vir do aeroporto. Não liguei para você, porque pretendia fazer uma surpresa.

-É difícil de acreditar.

-Eu **vou** tirar você daqui. – Tornou a caminhar até ele. Saga o fitou próximo, mas sua expressão não mudara. Em compensação, novas lágrimas caíram ao ver seu amado ali. Sentiu a mão quente dele tocar em seu rosto frio, e de reação imediata, fechou os olhos, demonstrando alívio.

-Talvez seja melhor eu ficar aqui, para o seu bem.

-Não. Seu lugar é comigo, Saga, e em casa. Nem que para ter paz, você e eu abandonemos tudo e nos mudarmos para outro país. Acho que serei _louco_ o suficiente para fazer isso para você e para mim. Meu amor... – Ouvir aquilo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, fez um novo nó surgir na garganta do mais velho, que se permitiu chorar novamente silencioso. –O que eles andaram te dando? O que você andou comendo?

-Eu não sei... Kan... Talvez... Antidepressivos, calmantes... Drogas... – O coração do mais novo se apertou em agonia. –Comer? – Maneou a cabeça indicando a pequena mesa, também branca, como todo o resto do quarto, e em cima, uma bandeja com seu almoço, intocada. Kanon seguiu a linha de visão e suspirou.

-Você vai sair daqui, hoje mesmo. Além de tudo isso, está abatido. Você é feliz em casa. E eu sou feliz em casa com você. Eu te amo. – A mão no rosto dele permaneceu, e seu polegar acariciou os lábios secos do mais velho. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e lhe deum um beijo leve, terno e quente. Saga pousou a mão no rosto de seu gêmeo, e após o beijo, o grego recém-chegado deixou escapar um suspiro, percebendo o quão frio seu corpo estava.

Ambos ouviram uma batida na porta, então se afastaram. O tempo da visita havia se esgotado.

-Você sempre confiou em mim, Sa. E eu **juro** que essa noite nós estaremos em casa, juntos. – Ambos permaneceram com a expressão de tristeza, mas em Kanon, era um misto com uma seriedade e convicção em suas palavras. E obrigado a sair, finalizou suas palavras com um terno sorriso para transmitir-lhe calma e saiu de sua presença.

A porta fria e metálica tornou a bater, e seu olhar tornou a cair nas nuvens. Chovia, muito.


	5. Porque tão profundo?

**Asas Quebradas**

**Porque tão profundo?**

-Eu quero o meu irmão fora desse hospital.

-Senhor Kanon, você precisa falar com o médico que não está no momento, eu—.

-Eu não quero saber, é irresponsabilidade permitirem que ele seja internado sem consentimento de um familiar. A pessoa que o fez não tinha autorização e eu estava fora da cidade. Eu acho melhor até amanhã você e esse hospital arranjar uma alta para ele, do contrário eu **vou** processar vocês. Meu irmão não tem histórico de doença mental, e nem de qualquer outro gênero de doença. Eu exijo ele fora daqui! – A voz do geminiano era alta, furiosa, quase histérica. Estava na recepção do andar em que seu irmão se encontrava, exigindo as satisfações com um auxiliar da ala. Alguns visitantes e familiares, além de outros funcionários, observavam a briga.

-Sim, senhor Kanon, faremos o possível e ligaremos para o senhor.

-O caramba, vou ficar aqui esperando. Porque se eu sair, volto com a polícia e um advogado! – O auxiliar deu um suspiro de insatisfação, sabia que a encrenca não seria pouca.

Adentrava o quarto dele mais uma vez. O viu sentado em sua cama, e o acompanhou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Saga o olhou. Permanecia com o olhar vago, sabia que seu gêmeo estava destruído por dentro, e sabia que não poderia ajudar enquanto ele permanecesse dentro daquele lugar.

-Eu ordenei a sua alta, até amanhã você vai embora comigo. – Sua mão se encontrou com a dele em seu colo. –Estou com você agora, vai ficar tudo bem.

-Parece... Tão distante a época que eu achava que estava tudo bem...

-Você sempre diz que se sente seguro comigo. Não se sente mais assim? – A indagação acompanhou um olhar triste.

-Você aqui, tenho medo que tenha o mesmo fim que eu.

-Mesmo fim? Não tem um._ Você_ não tem um e não vai ficar aqui dentro. – Levou as costas da mão dele até seus lábios, depositando um beijo. E também sabia que Saga sentia muito medo, porque também sentia o mesmo. –Como me sinto culpado de ter ido viajar... Quando eu senti que algo não estava instável... Quando você sair daqui, eu vou internar o Milo. – Saga riu, e Kanon se reconfortou com o riso, mesmo breve.

-Vocês já se falaram?

-Eu não quero vê-lo nem pintado de dourado. Já avisei que iremos conversar. Vou falar poucas e boas para ele. E espero que o Camus esteja presente, aí ele saberá de que lixo veio o namorado dele. – Falar daquela forma do amigo doía, mas a decepção falava mais alto. –E ele tem motivo, é ninfomaníaco.

-Tem uma ninfomaníaca no andar de cima. – Kanon sentiu que seria uma gracinha aquelas palavras, mas aquilo doeu, por ter mais uma prova de que tipo de pessoas ele convivia nas últimas horas.

-Você não teve contato com ela, não é? – Era mais medo que ciúme.

-Não. Disseram que ela fica no quarto dela a maior parte do dia e hum...

-Ok, eu já entendi, não preciso dos detalhes. Milo se daria bem com ela...

-Seria algo palpável de vingança.

-Você se vingaria dele, amor?

-Acho que para o Milo, a melhor vingança é o desprezo de alguém que ele chamava de amigo. – Kanon sorriu pelo pensamento dele. Milo estava enganado.

-Se eu tivesse condições, o internaria. – O mais novo afinou os lábios de raiva e olhou para o chão. –Mas como eu sei que Camus não tem participação nisso, não poderia prejudica-lo.

-Como sabe que o Camus não tem?

-Ele não se mete na vida dos outros. Só toma conta de uma coisa, da própria vida dele. Um homem admirável e o Milo não aprende _caralho_ nenhum com ele.

-Sinto saudade de você, Kanon. – O mais novo virou seu corpo para ele, colocando sua perna flexionada em cima da cama, e lhe abraçou sem dar chance ao outro de se ajeitar na carícia.

-Eu quero tanto você de volta. Está tão arrasado por estar aqui, que mal eu te reconheço, quero o meu Saga de volta. – Confessou, escondendo seu rosto ao peito dele. Em seguida houve batidas na porta, e ela se abriu.

-Senhores. – Kanon soltou o irmão, não queria chorar, estava tentando ser forte, mas uma lágrima insistiu, caiu, e fez sua mão secá-la.

-Sim, doutor? O senhor então voltou? – Irônico, se tornou frio diante a situação. Saga tornou a olhar para o chão, e algo em si dispensava a esperança. O médico adquiriu uma expressão seca pelo comentário.

-Estou preparando as papeladas. Se quiser já fazer os preparativos para a saída dele, esteja à vontade.

-Obrigado. – Kanon sorriu, vitorioso e o médico se retirou. –Viu só, amor, conseguimos! – Animado, deu um beijo no rosto do gêmeo. Levantou-se.

-Como será que vai ser daqui para frente? – O olhou triste.

-Vai ser como sempre foi. – Pegou em suas mãos, e em pé, o fez olhar para si. – A nossa casa o espera como sempre faz quando você vai trabalhar, eu liguei para o seu trabalho e avisei da sua falta, que não se sentia bem. Eu espero por você como sempre fiz. Eu sei que está sentindo trauma do que aconteceu, eu conheço você. Mas nada irá mudar, a única diferença é que teremos um amigo a menos. E quer saber? Ainda está de pé o plano da mudança. E também poderemos tirar uns dias para você descansar. – Saga soltou as mãos dele de imediato e se levantou. Kanon viu o temor em seus olhos. –Amor, eu disse algo de errado?

Caminhou até a janela, respirando fundo. Seu coração estava acelerado, mas nada respondeu. – Amor, o que aconteceu? – Tocou no braço dele, querendo sua atenção.

-Quando... Eu cheguei em casa no dia que você viajou... E encontrei Milo com dois médicos... Ele me disse isso, que eu não seria internado, mas que teria dias para descansar... – Kanon enfureceu-se.

-Maldito. – Suspirou, e puxou Saga por um de seus braços. –Calma, ok? Estou aqui, e estarei com você nesse descanso. É para nós dois, quero viajar com você para a praia, está bem, Sa? Não permito você longe de mim novamente. – O outro se virou e o envolveu em um abraço cheio de medo, o namorado percebeu e o apertou forte em seus braços, para tranquiliza-lo. E sorriu por sentir que dava certo, o coração dele se acalmava.

Houve um silêncio, para depois se afastarem do abraço. O mais velho estava mais calmo, e o mais novo, tornou com a alegria em seu semblante. –Vai querer levar algo daqui? – Continuou.

-Não, Kan, quero sair daqui lembrando de que nada existiu nesses dias que fiquei internado. Só acho que minha roupa já era...

-Nem que você saia com essa e a gente compre outra no caminho. Vou eu curar você desse trauma.

-É tudo o que desejo. – Kanon não esperava por aquela resposta.

-Está seguro comigo. – Saga o olhou mais uma vez e sorriu, terno.

Kanon só sentiu-se tranquilo ao vê-lo no carro consigo. Ainda o via abatido, e sabia o quanto que Saga estava vulnerável e suscetível à tudo. Deixou o irmão sadio, e o encontrou doente.

Milo havia de pagar.

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora**.

Subtítulo: inspirado na música Warum So Tief? (Lacrimosa).

Capítulo: Se houver dúvidas, não eu não conheço o dia a dia de um hospital psiquiátrico. (Infelizmente ou felizmente, porque era um lugar que eu visitaria. Mente é algo fantástico, me fascina). E para as descrições aqui e no capítulo anterior, eu usei um filme que particularmente muito bom sobre o gênero. Chama-se A Casa dos Horrores (Madhouse). E uma das pacientes é a citada pelo Saga, uma ninfomaníaca. Tive a tentação de explorar mais, porém a fic se tornaria algo próximo ao terror ou mórbida, e não era o foco. Saga ficaria em breve estadia no hospital e iria embora, como foi.

Em breve, o último (espero) capítulo dessa história.

Kanon é perfeito, é herói, é lindo, é tudo. E o gêmeo só vai melhorar com ele perto...


	6. Nascido Novamente

**Asas Quebradas**

**Nascido Novamente**

As batidas na porta eram insistentes. Iria por um fim naquilo, e finalmente colocaria as cartas na mesa diante a situação. Quanto mais não era atendido, mais batia. Por fim, ouviu certa conversa atrás da porta, reconhecendo a voz que vinha lhe atender. Cruzou os braços, inexpressivo ao ouvir a porta sendo destrancada.

-_Bonjour_, Kanon. – Houve surpresa ao ver o geminiano ali.

-Cadê o Milo?

-Ele está lá no quarto... Você... Não quer entrar...? – Sem terminar sua frase, Kanon invadiu a conhecida casa e foi até o quarto que o casal dormia.

-Espero que esteja presente na conversa, Camus. – O aquariano revirou os olhos, tornou a trancar a porta e foi atrás. Já esperava aquela situação e não se alarmou.

-Milo? – O moreno encontrou o escorpiano mexendo em sua carteira sentado na cama.

-Kanon! – O loiro sorriu terno.

-Não sorri, não tem alegria em nada do que vim lhe falar!

-E como Saga está? Ainda internado? – Não evitou um misto de cinismo e preocupação. E Kanon foi para cima do loiro, segurando com ambas as mãos, sua gola da camiseta.

-É muita cara-de-pau o que você fez! Eu achava que você era meu amigo! Como você pôde aprontar uma coisa dessa pelas nossas costas? – Milo segurou as mãos dele, tentando se soltar. –Não se atreva a dizer que foi para o meu bem, ou o dele. Você foi estupidamente egoísta e manipulador!

-Ei! Faça o favor de me soltar, cara. – Por fim, conseguiu. –Não fui egoísta, Kanon! Eu tive medo quando via o Saga explodir! Ele sempre foi inconstante conosco! E pensei em vocês dois ao mediar isso.

-Porra, você sabe como ele ficou? Você sabe a situação dele depois que entrou lá? Você por acaso tem a mínima noção de como ele foi tratado? E só eu, entendeu, SÓ EU tenho direitos e deveres em relação à saúde dele. Eu também sou inconstante, sou gêmeo do Saga, porra. E agora, vai internar os dois de novo? – Perguntou sarcástico.

-Você acha que foi fácil? Você acha que é só ligar e eles vêm? Você acha que fui dormir em um dia e no outro acordei animado com a meta de internar o Saga? Porque eu não tinha nada mais a fazer? Eu conheço vocês dois desde pequenos, convivi muito com vocês dois, e sempre fui preocupado quando vocês estavam até gripados, quanto mais cogitando algo sério como—

-Cala a sua boca! Saga é completamente normal, transborda sanidade e é feliz! Você ao chutá-lo para aquele inferno fez meu irmão virar alguém que jamais foi! – Existiam lágrimas em seus olhos. Camus ouvia e via chocado aquela reação. Por um momento balançou a cabeça, desapontado com a imprudência do namorado. –Você colocou nele um puta de um trauma... – Agitava os braços, nervoso. – Fui falar para ele que íamos para um descanso, e ele achou que eu ia interna-lo em outro lugar, ele quase saiu correndo de perto de mim! Eu olho para ele e só vejo tristeza e medo! Milo! Como você faz isso com ele?! Saga te ajudou tantas vezes, ele deu todo o carinho dele para você, eu morria de ciúmes, e na primeira oportunidade você faz isso com ele? Porra, quem é você? – Virou para Camus. –Você concordou com isso?

-_Non_. _Non_. Quando ele teve essa mirabolante idéia, eu o censurei, dei muitas broncas, mas ele _non_ me ouviu. _Non_ tenho nada com isso, e ainda tentei com que ele desfizesse o que aprontou. – Milo olhava bravo para o namorado. Havia tristeza em seu olhar. Sentia culpa pelo feito, mas não havia maldade em seu coração, não pelos dois. Ouvir como Saga estava fez seus olhos ficarem úmidos, pois ainda mais que fosse para ajudar, jamais pensaria que isso prejudicaria seu amigo de alguma forma.

-Camus é inocente. Culpe a mim, apenas.

-Culpar? Você nos decepcionou. – Seu tom de voz baixou, o olhava com desprezo. –Saga te odeia, como eu. Eu te proíbo de chegar perto dele novamente... E nós vamos embora. Não interessa para onde. O dia que o internou foi à última vez que você o verá, e eu aqui, é a última vez também. Você... – Seus punhos se fecharam, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente, agora, de tristeza e decepção. –Você _destruiu_ o **meu** Saga. Jamais irei te perdoar, estranho. – Sua respiração ficou descompassada, e um de seus punhos parou no rosto do escorpiano em um soco.

-Kanon! – Camus se exaltou em seu tom, indo de encontro ao namorado. Por mais que ele merecesse repreensão, não admitiu aquela violência. –Acho que já está bem claro o que isso se tornou. – Olhou para o namorado, vendo seu nariz sangrar. –Portanto, hora de ir, Kanon!

-Não importa, já estava de saída. – Acariciou seu punho que se feriu.

-Olha o que você fez! – Camus resmungou.

-É? Quero que o Milo _se foda_. Ele merecia ser internado, porque ele que é louco. – Apressado, deixou ambos resmungando e o escorpiano gemendo e se retirou da casa, batendo a porta.

Girou a chave, ligando o carro. Usava o veículo de seu gêmeo e namorado, já que a chuva insistia em ir e vir, e a moto que possuía não poderia usar, além de Saga não ter permitido. Evitou seu choro até então, acabou encostando a testa no volante, sendo vencido pelas lágrimas. A decepção que sentia pelo amigo e a situação de seu gêmeo. Temia pela recuperação tardia do trauma dele.

**x-x-x**

-Que visão... – Sentiu o namorado lhe envolver a cintura enquanto admirava o horizonte da sacada do quarto do hotel. Não era muito grande, assim como o terraço, mas havia a vasta visão da praia, e principalmente do mar.

-Visão, é a que tenho em meus braços. – Kanon fez-lhe carinho em seus braços, e depois se virou, ficando de frente para ele.

-Eu trouxe você aqui, nessa pressa, porque queria que você se sentisse melhor.

-Amor, obrigado. Se não é você que me salva, eu estava perdido na vida.

-Eu te amo, Saga. Só quero saber se você se sente melhor. – As mãos tocavam em seu rosto, procurando por detalhes que viu quando ele havia sido internado.

-Em suas mãos, eu vou melhorar.

-Como está se sentindo?

-A verdade? – Kanon balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. –Aliviado.

-É tão bom ouvir isso.

-E você, meu amor? Foi o que mais sofreu com essa situação toda.

-Não sofri nada. Apenas pus cada um em seu devido lugar. Só estarei bem, se você estiver.

-Então você está bem. – Sorriu travesso, aproximando seus lábios dos dele. As bocas se encontraram, em um beijo carinhoso, terno e lento.

As mãos de Saga chegaram a tocar na cintura do irmão, iniciando uma carícia delicada enquanto começava a explorar sua boca. As mãos de Kanon ainda tocavam seu rosto com carinho e muito cuidado.

Suas línguas iniciaram uma brincadeira maliciosa, uma massageava a outra, instigando o desejo de ambos. Vez ou outra, um dos dois brincava de sugar os lábios do namorado, ou mordiscar. Em um atrevimento maior, Saga quis sugar a língua do irmão, que se arrepiou com a brincadeira inesperada.

Foi então que desceu mais suas mãos e suavemente abriu seu zíper. Depois o botão da calça dele, e por fim, o cinto. Puxou de uma vez, jogando-o no chão. Mantiveram o beijo, enquanto ambos tentavam se livrar da calça dele. Assim que se viram livre, as mãos foram até as coxas de Kanon, e em um impulso, o trouxe para cima da barra de madeira da sacada.

Para desgosto dele, o beijo foi cessado, o namorado quis observá-lo mais uma vez antes de continuar e em seus lábios um sorriso surgiu, apaixonado. O outro correspondeu, ao apoiar uma mão onde sentava a outra no braço dele.

-Desde a minha viagem não fazemos amor... Está melhor mesmo?

-Só preciso de você. Só preciso das suas asas, meu anjo.

-Percebi que só debaixo delas, você é seguro. Só junto aos meus braços. Saga permaneça em baixo delas, mal nenhum lhe afetará.

O mais velho sorriu emocionado, seus lábios tornaram a se tocar, em um beijo apaixonado. Então, colocou seu membro para fora, trazendo o corpo dele mais para si, e então, se colocou no amado, que cessou o beijo momentaneamente para gemer, dor não existia, só prazer. E felicidade.

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora**.

Por fim, o fim. Da história.

Precisava provar que o Kanon é um anjo maravilhoso. Possui o toque de Midas. Estou falando bem sério.

Eu gostei muito de escrever essa fanfic, foi boa, e interessante com o clima que dei. Mas não sou eu que devo opinar sobre ela. Haha

PS: Milo mereceu. Apesar de que meu coração foi partido na hora da discussão.

Subtítulo: "Born Again", Marilyn Manson.


End file.
